the howling
by sam and dean crazy ass wench
Summary: nikita is not your average sort of girl he holds a dark secret as she is being stalked by some one she get help by an unlikey source this is a sam/nikita plus dean/oc
1. Chapter 1

The howling

I do not own the supernatural characters that honour goes the one and only kripke

Nikita was your average college student who had a very dark secret that she has been hiding since she was sixteen

_Flashback_

As nikita was walking home one night from a friends house she decided to take a short cut through the woods it was a beautiful summer night the moon was full she had her i pod on listening to rob zombie more human than human.

Just as the song was finished she felt that someone was watching her as she was about to run something big jumped her and bit her on the shoulder. Than all of a sudden she heard a shot and thing that attacked her ran off howling as she was about to pass out some old guy ran up to her scooped her up it ok I got you now the next thing nikita remembers is waking up in hospital .

Present

Ever since that night nikita had learned to control the beast inside it wasn't easy at first but with the help of the stranger that night .she knew she wasn't alone

As nikita was packing to leave she knew she had to hurry as the next full moon was tomorrow night and it would take at least a day to get to where she was going .

As she got into her car and started driving she remembered the first night she had changed into the beast .

Flash back

As nikita pulled into the singer salvage yard she didn't know how bad it was going to be for her .

Nikita knocked on bobby door and waited for him to sweetheart said bobby cutting a bit fine the moon is up in the next 10 minutes. I know bobby i kinda got side tracked said nikita.

So where the dungeon that i'm staying in. Jus t follow me yes sir. As bobby led nikita down to the panic room to lock her in for the night so she wouldn't hurt anyone .

See you in the morning kid said bobby thank you bobby said nikita

As bobby locked the panic room door she made her way over to the bed just as she sat a sharp shooting pain shot through her body she felt as her body was being ripped to shreds as fell on the floor she could feel her body stretch as the beast took hold after she changed .

Present

As nikita into the motel to rest for the night she suddenly sensed that someone was watching her after a quick scan of the area but couldn't see any one as she went to get her room for the night she returned to her car to get her clothes .as she entered the room she put her bag on the bed and searched for her pjs and walked into the dim lighted room . but she still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there . she reached for her phone to ring bobby to tell him that she will be there in the morning .

As the phone rang bobby answered . hi bobby it me . are you nearly here asked bobby no i won't be there till morning i only about two hours away just got tired so i'm in some motel said nikita.

Is every thing ok sweetie asked bobby . i have a weird feeling that im being followed but probably nothing just me being paranoid sighed nikita .look i will ring you when im in Sioux falls bobby good night . take care of your self sweetie i will night bobby.

As nikita got into bed she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow

Meanwhile out side

A figure step out of the shadows .my my how pretty you have grown soon we will be together my love.

a/n hope you guys like it please read and review this is dedicated to my awesome friend phunky angel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Bobby was waiting on Nikita to arrive he sat at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee reading over the morning paper than suddenly something caught his attention.

2 mutilated bodies were found in the woods police have no idea at this point to what or who was responsible for the deaths of the teenagers but sources in the coroner's office say it was likely done by a wild animal .

As Bobby ran his hand over his beard he got up from the kitchen table as he looked out the window he saw a car drive up.

As he walked out of the kitchen and walked out of the front door.

As Nikita turned off the car opened the door She saw Bobby waiting as she walked up to him he pulled her into a hug.

Well hello to you to Bobby laughed Nikita as she looked up she knew that something was wrong.

Come on kid I will explain everything inside as Bobby and Nikita walked into the kitchen he handed her the newspaper.

As she read she dropped the newspaper on the table and looked up at Bobby.

You don't think it the same guy Bobby he looked at Nikita and sighed. To be honest girl I think he back.

Nikita slumped into the chair than suddenly it came back to her that she felt someone had been following her now she knew who it was.

As the day dragged on it was time for her to go to the panic room as the sun was setting

She walked down with bobby well it looks like I will see you in the morning old man

Hey less of the of the old man smirked bobby .As Nikita walked into the panic room Bobby closed the door as he was about to walk away.

He was suddenly hit from behind and knocked out cold as he dropped to the ground .Nikita was already changeing into the beast that she hated .

As the door opened on the panic room she knew she was in trouble .

a/n sorry for leaving it there but the next chapter will be longer i promise i just wanted to get chapter 2 up today even though im not happy with this chapter i hope you guys like it

a special thanks to everyone that reviewed it really mean a lot so hope you enjoy this chapter

and a special thank to phunky angel you so rock hun


	3. Chapter 3

As Nikita looked at Bobby lying on the ground she turned to the person that was standing in front of her .

Anger irrupted through out her body speeding the process of the change im going to rip you apart you have no idea what your messing with snarled nikita.

I wouldn't put a bet bet on that sweet cheeks since i've been looking for you since the night i turned you smirked the stranger .

Just than something happened he started to change into his form Nikita knew she had to change before he did because she knew he would hurt Bobby and she couldn't have that since bobby has been the one to help her through everything she taught of him as a dad that she never had .

As she was at her final stages she saw him changed as he was to pounce on Bobby she stood in front of bobby fully turned snarling at the beast that was going to hurt him

As he lunged at her she pushed him with all her strength as he fell against the stairs he hit the floor with a loud thump.

Just than Bobby started to wake he looked around to see what the hell is going on as he looked to his left he seen Nikita fighting with another were wolf that was twice her size . Just then the male werewolf bit her shoulder she left such a pain screaming howl. Bobby crawled into the panic room and grabbed the shot gun and fired at the male hitting him in the shoulder .

The werewolf turned and looked at Bobby thae suddenly voices from upstairs startled him

As he pounced on the stairs closer to the voices Nikita followed the two different scents as she got to the door of the basement . She got to the living the front door was wide open as she got out side she sniffed the air with her long snout to find the orther intruders in the house just as she got to the back of the house she noticed two guys

As she charged at them one of them held up another gun she lunged at them and the older one shot her in the leg .

Bobby came running out of the house as he watched Nikita as she ran off into the woods .

Sam Dean what the hell are you guys doing here?

a/n thanks for all the reviews you guys left on the last chapter it means a lot to me . please check out these amazing writers on ff you wont be disappointed phunkyangel deansfallenangel36 gumby girl sparkly blue eyes ps don't forget to read and review guyssorry the chapter is short next one will be longer


	4. Chapter 4

As the pain shot through her, Nikita looked around at her surroundings. She knew she wasn't in Bobby's panic room anymore. She only remembered snippets of what happened last night, she was worried about Bobby and she hoped he was alright, she dragged her body from the dirt covered ground .

Just as she got the strength to lean against the tree behind her, she sniffed around her surroundings only to recognise the scent that was coming her way.

She heard her name being shouted, as the voice got closer she noticed two more scents that were like almost new to her.

She hid back in the bushes to try and cover her naked body lets hope he decided to bring me some clothes she thought to herself.

Bobby Sam and Dean were shouting for her they looked around only to see a raised arm from the bushes .

As Nikita looked up Bobby ran over to her but stopped dead in his tracks "As much as I am a sucker for happy reunions I kinda have a little problem" she looked down at her naked body "Please tell me you brought me clothes and they're in that bag?"

Bobby threw the bag at her and she went to get changed. Sam and Dean walked over to join Bobby.

"What in the hell is going on and since when do you hide werewolves Bobby in your basement?" said Dean

"Hey if you want to ask questions ask me" snapped Nikita as she tried to walk around the bush .

Dean could see the change of colour in her eyes, just as Nikita walked over to Dean with the pain shooting up her body she lost control and fell to the ground .

Bobby ran over and picked her up and walked back to the house cradling her like he would if as she was his own daughter. Sam and Dean looked at each other "This isn't going to end well" said Sam

As they arrived back at Bobby's house he laid Nikita on the bed in the den, as he got the first aid kit to help clean her bite mark he noticed that her leg was bleeding. He cut the inside leg of her jeans to get a better look at the wound lucky for her it was only a flesh wound .

As he covered her with the blanket he gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out to the kitchen to where Sam and Dean were he knew he had a lot to explain to the boys.

Dean was sitting at the table with a beer in his hand while Sam leant against the kitchen sink .

"Look before you say anything that girl in there saved my life last night"

"How long have you know her Bobby?" asked Sam trying not to get on the old man bad side

"Since she was sixteen I was doing a job back in her home town some local girls were going missing in the woods .so I decided one night to stake it out then that's when I saw her walking along I heard something stalking in the bushes at the orther side I shouted for her to run but she didn't hear me she had that dam ipody thingy and I ran towards her but I was too late to save her he had bitten her, I shot it and it ran of howling

I thought she was as good as dead when I reached her, her pulse was faint as was her heart beat"

Pulling himself from the memory of that night he looked at the kitchen table "So since then she comes here and locks herself in the pain room so she won't hurt anybody

So you see dean she not a bad person"

"So what ever happened to the guy that bit her?" asked Dean as he took a gulp of beer

"He hadn't shown up for a while until last night that how she got out as he was to kill me she fought as much as she could to kill him but he got away"

As Nikita was sleeping she dreamt of happier times before she was bitten she missed her friends and most of all she missed being normal.

* * *

**a/n it's not the best update that I have done so far I just wanted to get something up before I left . I would also like to thank all the reviewers and who ever put this on their favourite stories list thanks you guys totally rock . but don't worry there will be more to come soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n first of all I would like to thank everyone that has been reading this story and leaving reviews it means a lot to me and I promise to update more often, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it not the best but i promise the next chapter will be a lot better the big hunt starts!**

**

* * *

**

This chapter will be based a month after the incident at Bobby's but I will have flashbacks to what happened with Nikita and our boys

Nikita woke up to the sound of the alarm going off she reached over to turn it off as she got out of bed she grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower .

As she turned on the shower she looked in the mirror to see the scar that was left behind on her shoulder "Ahh well just another battle scar to add to the body" she sighed .

As she stripped the rest of her clothing and headed under the nice hot spray she got lost in her thoughts she couldn't stop thinking about her last stay at Bobby 's

_Flashback_

Bobby was after making a nice roast chicken dinner and called everyone to the dinner table as they all sat down to eat dinner was pleasant for all of them except for dean he didn't trust Nikita because she was nothing but a supernatural creature that they hunted

"So Nikita what do you do when your not a furry little creature?" asked Dean while he took a sip of his beer.

Sam and Bobby glared at dean to get him to shut up

"Well I'm in my final year at medical school at the moment and I mostly hang out with friends I try and lead a normal life as I can I know other hunters will kill me if they ever find out about me so I'm really living on borrowed time so why not make the most of it while I can" she sighed

"Normal? yeah right you do realize that your type are killers and one day you will slip up and kill some one or maybe you have already" snapped Dean

"Go to hell Dean" snapped Nikita "Oh sweetheart I've been there already and got the t shirt to prove it"

"Dean enough" said Bobby "You better behave boy and learn respect or you can leave"

Nikita got up and started to walk out of the kitchen she turned to Bobby "I will be back later" as she was walking out the front door she heard some one calling her name

"Nikita wait mind if I join you?" asked Sam. "Sure why not" said Nikita as they both got into the car and drove out of Bobby's yard .

They had been driving for over an hour in silence so Sam decided it was now or never to try a get to know Nikita he had a good feeling that she wasn't like the monsters that him and dean hunted . She kind of reminded him of Madison in a way .

"Im sorry about my brother back there he can be a bit on the defensive side" "It's ok it doesn't matter to me what he thinks of me but I can understand were he is coming from" said Nikita as she looked back at the road. As Nikita seen the turn off to the bar she pulled up at the bar .

"So what are we doing here?" asked Sam "Well Sam when people want alcohol they come to a bar to drink" smirked Nikita .

As they both of them entered the bar it was full of smoke and music playing as they walked up to the bar and ordered their drink and walked to the nearest booth and sat down for some reason Nikita felt at ease with Sam ,

After a couple hours of drinking they both were have fun chatting and getting to know each other.

This was a start of an new friendship or maybe something else only time would tell for those two

_Present_

As Nikita finished getting dressed after her shower she headed straight to her room as she sat down with her coffee suddenly she heard a commotion out side she looked out the window to see cops taping off one of the frat houses . As she grabbed her stuff she walked out side to see what was going on .

As she got nearer to the frat house the smell of blood and sulphur hit her straight away .

"What happened?" she asked the girl that was standing beside her .

They found four bodies in that house I heard it was pretty bad I over heard one of the cops saying that it was Satanists there were this symbols carved into their chests before they were mutilated and tortured they are some sick people in this world but the cops are convinced that this murder is linked to the other murder two weeks ago"

"Thanks" said Nikita as she walked of she pulled out her cell and scrolled down to Bobby's name and hit send it went to voice mail .

"Hey Bobby it me I think something weird is going on here on campus so when you get this ring me" .

As Nikita was back in the dorm room waiting on Bobby to ring her back suddenly her cell went off she didn't know the number but answered it .

"Nikita it 's Sam Bobby said something about that you might have a demon problem?"

"Oh it's defiantly a demon problem a few of the students were killed last night at the frat house and there were these symbols craved it to their chest police believe that it was Satanists"

"But you think it was defiantly a demon?" asked Sam . "I could smell the sulphur and blood in the air"

"Ok me and Dean are about an hour away from where you are can you meet us at the frat house?"

"Sure just ring me when your there and I will be right over bye" Sam hung up.

After Sam text her to say they were there she walked over to both boys

After explaining everything again to dean they broke into the house it was like a battle field with pools of blood on the floor Nikita looked around some more as there was handprints of blood on the walls she knew she had to get out fast the smell of blood was kicking her senses into over drive Sam saw her run to the front door Nikita turned around to meet Sam's eyes as Sam looked into her eyes it wasn't her original colour of forest green they were amber she could never be around blood for too long so she ran out side and took deep breaths in trying to calm herself she leaned against the impala and closed her eyes and tried to think of anything else but blood . She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sam and Dean as they walked out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would love to thank everyone that has reviewed the last chapter you guys are awesome your have made me decide to keep writing this story .**

* * *

It was near midnight when Sam, Dean and Nikita got back to her dorm room none of them were tired so they all decided to research more on what they could find out on what demon is responsible for all the deaths .

After two hours of coming up with nothing they all sighed in frustration until something Nikita remembered Bobby mentioning about some demon that was breaking seals to free Lucifer from his cage .

"Hey guys I think we might have a problem it looks like it could be another seal that about to get broken" sighed Nikita Dean and Sam walked over to where she was sitting on the bed .

"So who the fuck is Lilith trying to raise now?" asked Dean "Mirtha the god of death and if he comes into play were all fucking screwed, he makes Lucifer look like a pansy and if get loose better gear up for the fight of your life" said Nikita. As the boys looked at her they knew they were in over the heads with this one so the only thing they could think of was calling friend who has been there since it started.

The next morning Nikita woke up to some one staring at her she left out a huge scream .

"Don't worry I mean you no harm" "Oh forgive me for saying I don't find that much comfort" said Nikita. She slowly backed out of the bed before she reached the bedroom door Sam and Dean came blazing in with their guns drawn. "Cas were the hell have you been?" said Dean "We got some serious problems here we think Lilith might be in town"


End file.
